


America High School

by Ultimate_Fandom_Queen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, America, Assistance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Lemon, Lin Miranda - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Musical, Other, Revolution, School, Smut, high, reader - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fandom_Queen/pseuds/Ultimate_Fandom_Queen
Summary: What if some of the most influential characters of American History... were instead involved in a modern day High School?Each character is at the age they would have been about a year before the constitution was signed.For this story, I need a lot of reader suggestions.ESPECIALLY for the ships. The list in the ships section is purely suggestion. I need to know what you guys want in order to make them in the fic.





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> SO, at the moment, this is more of a concept than a story. I need your help to made this thing actually happen.

List of Characters and a short description of them. Each person is about 2 years younger (give or take a few months) than the age they would have been when the declaration of independence was signed.  
*Andrew Jackson, 5- A kindergartener who believes that everyone should just be themselves and accept each other. Including himself, even though he is so much younger than those he tries to follow.  
*Maria Lewis (future Maria Reynolds), 5- A kindergartener who has a bit of a kid crush on Alexander. Alex thinks it is cute and often plays a sort of charming prince to the young girl.  
*James Reynolds, not born yet. He won’t be born, in fact, until little Maria Lewis is 9. That’s right, people. Maria Reynolds had an affair with a man about 10 years older than her, cheating on her husband, who was about 10 years younger than her.  
*Peggy Schuyler, 15- a freshman. Who is in love with Alexander like her sisters are. Because everyone loves Alex.  
*Marquis de Lafayette, 17- a French foreign exchange junior who adores America and wants the public school system in France to be less strict. Mr. Jefferson is his favorite teacher, even though Alex, his best friend hates him.   
*Aaron Burr, 18- A senior. He usually keeps to himself.  
*Elizabeth Schuyler, 16- A junior who feels that she is in love with Alexander  
*Alexander Hamilton, 17- A junior who is constantly causing trouble, but has excellent grades. He is also a ladies man.  
*Angelica Schuyler, 18- Elizabeth’s older sister who is also after Alexander  
*John Laurens, 19- A senior and Alexander’s best friend. He wants teachers to be paid more and hates how controlling Principle King is.  
*Betsy Ross, 20- a student teacher who is very supportive and almost motherly to many of the students.  
*William Washington, 20- Mr. Washington’s little cousin, a student teacher who is constantly pressured to do better by George  
*James Madison, 21- Thomas Jefferson’s student teacher who is a good leader, but constantly ill.   
*Abigail Adams, 27- Mr. Adams wife who feels like he is constantly overlooked because her husband and her teach in the same school.  
*Thomas Jefferson, 29- The French teacher at the school. He is fairly   
*Hercules Mulligan, 32- Just about everyone’s favorite teacher who spies on Principle King for Mr. Washington  
*King George III, 34- Principle George King, The Principle at the school who is only doing the job for the money. He used to be one of the best principles ever, caring for all of the kids like a father, until he contracted a mental illness a few years ago when a tragedy struck his life. He hides this in order to keep his job.   
*John Adams, 36  
*Paul Revere, 37- The physical education teacher who is known for being tough and slightly overdramatic, as well as taking credit for things not fully his doing. E also coaches girls sports teams.  
*Charles Lee, 40- The assistant gym teacher who coaches boys sports teams. Which are constantly loosing.  
*George Washington, 40- The Vice Principle at the school who is secretly trying to uncover why George has been acting so strangely lately, possibly willing to overthrow his position.  
*Martha Washington, 41- Mr. Washington’s wife who doesn’t work at the school, but visit’s a lot.  
*Benjamin Franklin, 66- The oldest teacher in the school who teaches general sciences.

So, for this fan fiction, I will need a bit of assistance from my lovely readers. (Psst. That’s you!) The thing is, the fandom for Hamilton is increasingly growing, and a bit torn between the obviously most important part of the musical. Who should really have gotten with Alexander Hamilton. (That was a joke. I understand that the musical was focusing more on historical accuracy than fan service.)  
Should he have picked Elizabeth, the sweet, honest woman who actually became his wife?  
Angelica, the headstrong revolutionary woman who he held such dear affection for?  
Peggy, the often forgotten little sister figure whom trusted him so much?  
Maria, the sexy mistress who almost ruined his marriage?  
Aaron, his first friend, arch enemy, and ultimate killer?  
Thomas, his enemy who he supported in the election of 1800?  
John, his best friend who many historians speculate may have been his long time romantic attraction?  
George, his commander in chief whom he stayed with for a short period of time while caring for Marquis de Lafayette’s son when he was in prison? (bet most of you didn’t know that XD)  
Anywho, if by chance the great Lin Manual Miranda ever reads this, please don’t think less of me for offering such outlandish ships for my readers to choose form. I simply wish to please my readers, even at the expense of historical accuracy. I mean, this is an alternate universe anyways.  
Please give any suggestions you may have.


	2. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kid arrives at America High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yinz! Whats up? So, a lot of you have been sending in what your top ships were. As of right now, it seems the only two consistent opinions are there should be some Kingbury and Washingdad is the best dad. Keep those requests coming, y'all! Right now, I am going to sort of just have a bunch of implied ships and a very romantically confused Hamilton who isn't exactly sure who he loves the most. Now, as for the format of the fanfiction, I have decided to basically insert a sort of parody for a song from the musical, followed and interrupted by actual storyline. You'll see what I mean ;) ENJOY!

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in a suburban town by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

A top student, always prudent, ideas protrudent  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, he had a job as a vehicle charter

[THOMAS JEFFERSON]  
And every day while people's worth and wealth were being stolen  
Away in every way, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

[JAMES MADISON]  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

[BURR]  
Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, fool”  
Took up a collection just to send him to this great school  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

[ALEXANDER HAMILTON]  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait, just you wait...

[ELIZA HAMILTON]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (whispering)]  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick

[GEORGE WASHINGTON]  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying

[WASHINGTON]  
“You gotta fend for yourself.” [COMPANY]  
“Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.” 

[WASHINGTON]  
He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf

[BURR]  
There would have been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord  
Tradin’ cigarettes and booze and all the things he can’t afford  
Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin’ for the future see him now as he stands on  
The front of a bus headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man 

 

[COMPANY]  
In New York you can  
Be a new man—  
In New York you can  
Be a new man—

[WOMEN]  
In New York—   
[MEN]  
New York— 

[HAMILTON]  
Just you wait!

[COMPANY]  
Alexander Hamilton

We are waiting in the wings for you

You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!

Oh, Alexander Hamilton

When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

[BURR]  
The bus is at the high school now  
See if you can spot him

Another new kid  
Comin’ up from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him 

 

[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON]  
We fought with him

[LAURENS/PHILIP]  
Me? I died for him

[WASHINGTON]  
Me? I trusted him

[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA]  
Me? I loved him

[BURR]  
And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him

[COMPANY]  
There’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait!

[BURR]  
What’s your name, man?

[COMPANY]  
Alexander Hamilton!

*****  
"Hamilton?.....Hamilton!"  
Alexander blinked, sitting up suddenly and looking around. Finally, his eyes fell on the disgruntled looking bus driver looking down at him. "Did you seriously fall asleep on the bus? Honestly, boy. What's the matter with you?"  
"Sorry, Captain.' said Alexander sheepishly as he stood, grabbing his suitcase that contained al of his meager belongings. "I guess I didn't get much sleep last night. Just excited, you know?"   
"Yeah, yeah. 'Cause that big school board director guy got ahold of one of them fancy essay thingies you're always writin' and raised enough money for your scholarship here. Everyone at the transportation department's already told me."  
Even though the bus driver, Captain as everyone called him, appeared rather irritated, deep down Alexander knew he was somewhat proud of him. Alexander Hamilton, 17 years old, has lived in a small suburban ghetto all his life, first with his mother, then with his cousin, and finally with his mom's old boss. Until a week ago, when he had to resign because of his new boarding school being so far away, he worked as a charter for a transportation company. The same one that Captain worked for, evidently. Which was how he was able to get from his small suburban town to New York City in only a single bus ride (which he slept the entire way through. And had the weirdest dream, too. He didn't really remember any faces or even voices or storyline, but he was pretty sure there was singing.)   
"Well.... I guess I'm off." Alex said, picking up his bag and grinning wide.  
He stood, walking off the bus, and couldn't help but look up in awe at the large school building. For some reason, it sort of reminded him of the white house or some other large, politically important building more than a school. "You nervous, kid?" he heard a voice behind him.   
Alexander turned to see Captain, his hand on the handle to close the doors. Alex only smiled. "Nervous? Me? Never." he said firmly, before turning and walking through the big white doors into the school. As instructed to him over the phone, Alex pulled out his student ID card, held the bar code on it over a sort of high tech scanny thingy near the door, and was able to get in. This surprised him a bit, since at his old school he had to press a button to ask a security guard to unlock the doors for him. Then again, this school was a lot... well, for lack of a better term, wealthier. Alexander was only slightly surprised to find that no one was inside to greet him, or in the case of his old school, interrogate him. He didn't exactly live in the best area.   
Alex pulled out his map, looking over it. According to Vice Principal Washington with whom he had spoken to on the phone, Alexander was to go to the Bursar's office so he could get his schedule and work out the details involving his scholarship.   
Ten minutes later, a slightly out of breath Alex knocked on the door to he bursar's office. "How big is this school...?" he said to himself as he waited. He was currently on the third floor, and there were at least three more in the building, not to mention how many hallways he had to pass through. His place was huge! Alex quickly tightened his long, dark brown hair into his ponytail and smoothed the wrinkles out of his new uniform, which sort of looked like the sort of cloths they wore I the revolutionary era, but with dress pants instead of pantaloons. Which was good, because Alex was pretty fashion conscientious and didn't really feel like wearing those things.  
Finally, the door opened. "Can I help you?" Said a tall, middle aged man.   
"Yes, I'm Alexander Hamilton, the new student?"  
"Ah. Yes. The scholarship student." The man said, in a way that made Scholarship sound like a humorous joke. Alex frowned a bit, but didn't say anything as he followed the man into the office. The bursar sat at the seat behind his desk and Alexander sat across from him. "Well, I don't really see what we have to work out. Here is your schedule."  
Alex frowned, taking the paper. "Um, sir, shouldn't I... you know... look over the classes and choose electives and things like that?"  
"No need. I looked over your... school records." he said, grimacing at the word school. Alex's frown deepened as he finally looked at the schedule in his hands.  
"There must be some mistake.... Consumer math? Tag English? American history year 1? Sir, some of these courses are for freshman. I'm a junior. And, as I'm sure you are aware, my grades were all superb at my last school, all A's and B's with the exception of a C in math freshman year, but only because I was dealing with... well, grief over my family."  
The man's face grew increasingly irritated as he responded. "Yes, Mr. Hamilton, I am highly aware of your family situation. I am also aware of your past grades. However, considering the state of the school you went to last, no offence, but a trained monkey could have achieved passing grades. America High is the third highest rated school in the country, Mr. Hamilton. We do not need a bastard orphaned boy of a whore mother from a ghetto town who happens to have had a stroke of luck in writing a single journal entry ruining that reputation by getting high and mighty about-"  
Alexander wasn't exactly sure what happened. All he knew was one moment, he was sitting in his seat, the bursar having walked around his desk and ranting in Hamilton's face. The next, he was standing, the bursar was on the ground, and his fist was rather sore.  
"...To the student council's office Mr. Hamilton." said the bursar, his eyes alight with fury as he pressed his hand to his bruised cheek and bleeding lip. "NOW!"  
Alex fled from the room.  
According to the information he had received over the phone, due to the school's reputation and preparing it's students for the future, Principle. King had made it so that the student council would handle most issues involving the student body. Including recommending hat they be given detention, suspension, or expulsion. He also knew that the current student body and student council president was Aaron Burr, the top student in the entire school. In fact, despite being a Junior, he has been offered to skip grades multiple times since elementary school. He turned the offers down only because he wanted to stay with his peers. He already had a scholarship to Princeton for when he graduated next year.  
Alex was approaching the door to the student council room when he spotted a tall boy with chocolate brown skin, extremely short hair, and brown eyes exiting it. Speeding up, Alex caught up to the boy.

 

[HAMILTON]  
Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?

[BURR]  
That depends. Who’s asking?

[HAMILTON]  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you

[BURR]  
I’m getting nervous

[HAMILTON]  
Sir…  
I came here from the office. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

[BURR]  
You punched the bursar

[HAMILTON]  
Yes!  
I wanted to do what you did. Take the higher course, then get a good job, of course. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid

So how’d you do it? How’d you persuade him so fast?

[BURR]  
It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed

[HAMILTON]  
You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan  
God, I wish there was somewhere!  
Where we could prove that we’re worth more  
Than anyone bargained for…

[BURR]  
Can I buy you a drink?

[HAMILTON]  
That would be nice

[BURR]  
While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less

[HAMILTON]  
What?

[BURR]  
Smile more

[HAMILTON]  
Ha

[BURR]  
Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for

[HAMILTON]  
You can’t be serious

[BURR]  
You wanna get ahead?

[HAMILTON]  
Yes

[BURR]  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

The pair approached the cafeteria. Since today was Saturday, most of the students went out shopping of exploring the city. Wit parental consent, of course. However, the cafeteria and library were always open to students, where snacks and non alcoholic beverages were available or purchase between meals. Alex was vaguely surprised to enter the cafeteria and find three students sitting at a table; One was rather short with curly brown hair pulled back into poofy ponytail, caramel colored skin, honey brown eyes, and an incredible amount of freckles. Beside him sat a muscular black boy who had a sort of sly look in his eyes, as well as a cocky looking boy with his hair also pulled into a ponytail, mocha skin, and, when he spoke, a French accent,

[LAURENS]  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Show time!

[BURR]  
Like I said…

[LAURENS]  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I’m John Laurens in the place to be!  
Two cups o’ Coca Cola, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!  
Those office jerks don’t want it with me!  
Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!

[LAFAYETTE]  
Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”  
Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best?  
C’est moi!

[MULLIGAN]  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?”

[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS]  
Ayyyyy

[MULLIGAN]  
Lock up ya sisters and horses, of course  
It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

[LAFAYETTE]  
Wow....

[LAURENS]  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let’s raise a couple more…

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
To the revolution!

[LAURENS]  
Well, if it ain’t the prodigy for Princeton college!

[MULLIGAN]  
Aaron Burr!

[LAURENS]  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[BURR]  
Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand  
You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Boooo!

Alexander blinked. "Um, excuse me. What revolution?" he whispered to Aaron, confused. Aaron sighed, whispering back. "Some people don't like the way Principle king is running the school. The superintendent in school board leave basically every decision up to him, and... well, recently he has been a bit... off. Underpaid teachers, stricter rules for students, harsher punishments. That kind of thing."

[LAURENS]  
Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?

[HAMILTON]  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Ooh  
Who you?  
Who you?  
Who are you?

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola! So! What did y'all think? Any suggestions? Things you liked? Things you didn't like? Constructive criticism is appreciated. Being a total asshole is not.  
> Thank you!  
> P.S.  
> Remember that there is more than one way to "die", for those of you who got worried about your fav characters.


	3. The New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who is this kid? What's he gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I have nothing to say for once XD Enjoy!

Alexander blinked, looking around at the three boys surrounding him, all looking at him with various expressions. The freckled one, John Laurens by what his little rap said, was looking at him with a sort of expectation, genuinely curious as to what he had to say. Hercules Mulligan seemed to have a sort of cool, condescending expression, as if expecting Alexander to simply fall silent again or hide behind Aaron. Lafayette seemed to be studying Alexander with a sort of scrutiny, as if reading into his every move, sizing him up. Aaron was glaring at him, as if telling him to shut his mouth. "Talk less. Smile more." he said tersely through gritted teeth, quiet so that no one but Alexander could hear him. Alex looked down at the ground, biting his lip. The air seemed to hold a sort of tension, as if something big was happening. Something irreversible, something precious and world shaking. As if whatever he said next would shape his future, shattering another path in favor of the one he began down. Finally, he looked up, meeting the eyes of each of the four boys before him.

[HAMILTON]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Hey yo, I’m just like all of you  
I’ll fight for this high school, too  
And I’m not throwing away my shot!  
I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College  
I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, I drop knowledge!  
I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin’ to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only seventeen but my mind is older  
These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage  
I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am the—

[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D  
E-R—we are—meant to be…

[HAMILTON]  
A schoool that runs independently  
Meanwhile, School board keeps shittin’ on us endlessly  
Essentially, they rule us relentlessly  
Then George King turns around, running this place crazy  
He ain’t ever gonna set his students free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
(He says in parentheses)

[HAMILTON]  
Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy

[HAMILTON]  
And I am not throwing away  
My shot  
I am not throwing away  
My shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like all of you  
I’ll fight for this high school, too  
And I’m not throwing away my shot 

[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like all of you  
I’ll fight for this high school, too  
And I’m not throwing away my shot  
It’s time to take a shot!

[LAFAYETTE]  
I dream a school run properly  
The unrest at mine will lead to ‘onarchy?  
‘Onarchy? How you say, how you say, ‘anarchy?’  
When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my—

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!

[MULLIGAN]  
Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice  
And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I got into this school cuz I know it’s my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants!  
I’m gonna take a—

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!

[LAURENS]  
But we’ll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I. Do or die. We gotta stand up and fight  
with our might, the teacher's will get their rights.  
Have another—

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!

[BURR]  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I’m with you, but the situation is fraught  
You’ve got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you’re gonna get shot!

[HAMILTON]  
Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot  
I think your pants look hot  
Laurens, I like you a lot  
Let’s hatch a plot smarter than anyone that ol' George King's got...  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission clever visionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I’ll make y’all proud

[LAURENS]  
Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd

Alexander's eyes widen, looking around at the small group of people that had heard the rather loud conversation from the hallway. He wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but at some point, he had climbed up onto a lunch room table. However, rather than looks of disdain or chastisement, everyone was looking at him with awe and excitement. They were looking up to him, relying on him to help them in this endeavor to get out from underneath the thumb of their tyrannical principal. Lafayette wrapped his arms around Alexander, picking him up bridal style and setting him gently on the ground. Alexander was a bit confused and surprised at first, until Laurens grabbed his hand and began running, dragging Alexander out into a rather large courtyard. Alex realized as he examined the area that at least fifty kids must be hanging out here. It made sense since it was such a nice day, but it was still a lot of eyes watching him as the four ran through the courtyard to a fountain sitting in the middle, trailed after by a rather irritated looking Aaron. Alex let out a soft squeak of surprise as he was lifted by the waist, Hercules Mulligan having lifted him up and setting him on his feet on the edge of the fountain. "Everyone listen up!" yelled Laurens, quickly getting everyone's attention. "This is Alexander Hamilton, the new kid! This is it, guys, the last piece! A voice of our revolution! No longer will we sit idly by while the principal and the school board boss us around, harshly punishing us, doing whatever they want and keeping us quiet about the cruelties they impose onto all of us! The allowed bullying, the underpaid teachers, the insane pricing and prejudice against anyone not of the absolute bluest blood of the upper class! It ends here! It ends now!" Everyone began cheering, approaching to hear what Alexander had to say. Alex blushed lightly, feeling a bit embarrassed, but also proud. This was it. This was his big moment. He was part of something so much larger than himself. He would not let these people down.

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ ENSEMBLE]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like all of you  
I’ll fight for this high school, too  
And I’m not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like all of you  
I’ll fight for this high school, too  
And I’m not throwing away my shot

[LAURENS]  
Ev’rybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Hey!  
Whoa!  
Wooh!!  
Whoa!  
Ay, let ‘em hear ya!

Let’s go!

 

I said shout it to the rooftops!  
Said, to the rooftops!  
Come on!

[LAURENS]  
Rise up!  
When you’re living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE]  
When are these homies gonna rise up?  
When are these homies gonna rise up?  
When are these homies gonna rise up?  
When are these homies gonna rise up?

Rise up! 

[HAMILTON]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When’s it gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I’d live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty

Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it’s the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with  
Something to prove went?  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the work we set begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and pain with no defendants?  
I know the action in the street is excitin’  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’  
I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’  
We are fighting for students and teachers, too.  
Are we just kidding these fools? What can a bunch of foolish kids do?  
I’m past patiently waitin’. I’m passionately  
Smashin’ every expectation  
Every action’s an act of creation!  
I’m laughin’ in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow

[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like all of you  
I'll fight for this high school, too  
And I’m not throwing away my shot

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/  
LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
We’re gonna

[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/  
LAURENS/MULLIGAN]  
Time to take a shot!  
Time to take a shot!  
And I am— 

 

[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
Not throwin’ away my—

[COMPANY]  
Not throwin’ away my shot!

Hamilton finished his involving speech with a sort of striking pose, feet shoulder width apart and finger pointed to the sky. He wasn't exactly sure what the gesture was intending, whether it was the sky to which their plans were limited by, the high places that they wanted to reach, a gesture that would encompass everyone they were defending, or a literal representation of the shot they were taking. It just felt right. Everyone erupted into cheers. Well, everyone except Aaron, of course, who only looked at him somberly from across the courtyard, leaning against the wall, before pushing off of it and making his way inside. Meanwhile, Lafayette offered Alexander an hand, which he took gratefully for the help of getting down from the statue. The passion in his speech had left him rather out of breath, the air alight with adrenaline as many hands clapped him on the back in a sort of congratulations. He wasn't exactly sure how he got back into the cafeteria, sitting in the room with only John Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan. "That was..." Alex began, not able to find the words for how amazing that previous moment in the courtyard had been.  
"You did great, bro. You really inspired a lot of people." John said, smiling wide as he popped open a can of Pepsi, taking a sip. It was pretty clear that the boy had a caffeine addiction, but Alex didn't comment on it.  
"Well, your introduction definitely helped. By the way.. what did you guys mean? When you were stating your reasons for the high school revolution thing?" Alex asked. They had been pretty vague, and he didn't exactly understand what they meant.  
"Oh, well, you already know that the school underpays their teachers, and the price to go to this school is outrageous. My parents scraped and saved to send me here. America High is the only school in the area that doesn't have an awful reputation for poor academics, drug use, and an insane amount of kids who are sexually active." John responded.  
"And... that doesn't happen here?" Alex asked, confused.  
"Oh, no, it does. Most people are just better at hiding it." he said, glancing at Hercules, who had already admitted to being sexually active earlier in his rap. The boy in question only smirked as he took a drink of ice tea. "If anyone is caught, the school covers it up. But people without old money in their family still get... well, bullied. A lot. Me and Herc are in that boat."  
Hercules nodded. "I'm paying half my tuition myself. John and I are actually two of the poorest in the school, just upper middle class. I work at a tailor shop in the city after school every day. I get Weekends off, though. That's why I'm not at work now. Otherwise... well, don't worry if you don't see m too much during the week." he said with an apologetic smile.  
"What about you? Uh..." Alexander frowned, forgetting the third boy's unique name.  
The one with the French accent smirked. "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette Marquis de La Fayette." he replied, earning a blank stare from Alex. "I'm French. And descended from nobility. It's not really that uncommon for someone of my situation to have a long name." He said with a shrug.  
"We just call him Lafayette, though. He's a foreign exchange student." Hercules cut in.  
"Oh! So, are you actually from France?"  
"No, I'm from Germany you racist ass!" the French boy said, suddenly looking very offended.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Alex's hasty apology was cut off by laughter from the other three.  
"It was just a joke, Alex." Lafayette finally said as the other three calmed down. Alex smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed for falling for such an obvious trick. "Anyways, my school in France is run a lot like this one. It's not fair to the students or teachers. If we succeed here, I plan on using whatever tactics I learn to bring freedom to my peers as well." he said, smiling fondly.  
Alex sighed, sitting back in his seat. "... so we're really doing this, then? Bringing freedom to all these people?" he asked, and the others nodded, all with similarly fond smiles. Alexander Hamilton looked out the long window of the cafeteria wall out into the courtyard, where only a few straggling students still remained. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten, a few stars already appearing in the sky, painted with various shades of pink and orange by the setting sun.  
[HAMILTON]  
I may not get to see our glory!

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
I may not get to see our glory!

[HAMILTON]  
But I will gladly join the fight!

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
But I will gladly join the fight!

[HAMILTON]  
And when these children tell our story…

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
And when these children tell our story…

[HAMILTON]  
They’ll tell the story of tonight

[MULLIGAN]  
Let’s have another round tonight

[LAFAYETTE]  
Let’s have another round tonight

[HAMILTON]  
Let’s have another round tonight

Alexander smiled as John handed each of them a Pepsi from the six pack he had bought earlier.

[LAURENS]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you  
Raise a glass to the four of us

[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]  
Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Telling the story of tonight

[HAMILTON]  
They’ll tell the story of tonight

[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away

[HAMILTON]  
No matter what they tell you

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Let’s have another round tonight

[LAURENS]  
Raise a glass to the four of us

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

[HAMILTON/LAURENS]  
Telling the story of tonight

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Let’s have another round tonight

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/  
ENSEMBLE]  
Raise a glass to freedom!  
They’ll tell the story of tonight  
Raise a glass to freedom!  
They’ll tell the story of tonight

They’ll tell the story of tonight 

 

Alex smiled, feeling more content than he could ever remember feeling in his entire life. "Well, I guess we should be heading off to bed." Hercules said, glancing at his watch and standing. The others nodded, standing with him. "What's your room number, Hamilton?" He asked curiously.  
"Um.... 1776." he replied, remembering seeing it on his schedule.  
"Oh! You're with me!" Layayette said, sounding surprised.  
John and Hercules looked at each other, seemingly unsurprised. "Um... is something wrong?" Alexander asked.  
John shook his head. "No. Well, not exactly. It's just that... well, Mr. King has a tendency to room people together with similar.... social status. Me and Herc are together, since we are financially the same. I'm guessing he roomed the two of you together because you are here on certain school ran programs; Lafayette is here from the foreign exchange program and you are hear on a scholarship. It's just... well, first off, it's discriminating. And second, Lafayette is only going to be here until the end of the year."  
"You think he doesn't plan on me staying until graduation...." Alexander finished John's thought.  
John simply gave Alex a small, sad smile.  
"That asshole King doesn't know what he's talking about." said Hercules, breaking the tension instantly. "Don't listen to anyone, Alex. You saw how people acted when you showed up and spoke in the courtyard. They love you, man. You'll do great here. Trust me." he said, smiling wide.  
Alex couldn't help but smile at the muscular boy. "Thanks, Herc." he said, before following Lafayette off to their room.  
John and Hercules made their way to their own room as well. ".....So. The new kid's pretty hot, in't he?" said Hercules, smirking.  
John rolled his eyes. "Must you always act like such a fuckboy, Mulligan?" said John, though almost fondly.  
"You know you love me." said Hercules, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"As unfortunate as this may sound, no I do not."  
"So.... does that mean you love Alex?"  
"Herc." John said warningly.  
"....does that mean you don't love Alex? Because if not, I so call dibs."  
"Herc!"  
"What? You think Laf should get dibs? I mean, I know they are rooming together, but-"  
"HERC!"  
"Will you two please keep it down! Some of us are trying to rest!" John and Hercules turned to see Aaron Burr sticking his head out from his room, glaring at them.  
"Aaron, buddy, we need your help. Which of us get dibs on the new kid?" Hercules asked, never one to miss a chance to mess with Burr.  
"I do. Now both of you, GO TO BED!" Aaron said with a perfectly blank expression, then slammed the door.  
It was pretty clear that Aaron had only said what he had because he was tired. In fact, there was a possibility he didn't even realize he said it, let alone had any feelings for Alexander Hamilton whatsoever.  
But that didn't stop John and Hercules from laughing their asses off the entire way into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Another Chapter! How was it? Feedback, people! Oh, and who should get to be Alex's first kiss? That will be coming up in about 2 chapters. Who should confess first? Also coming up soon.  
> I have also decided that I will make it so King George pulled some strings and exchanged Thomas Jefferson (a teacher) for Lafayette ( a student) If enough people want him, I will bring Lafayette back later. Thomas won't appear for a little while, though.


	4. All is Fair in Love....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's new school has a few other surprises in store

When Alexander Hamilton first woke up the next morning, he felt a surge of fear course through his body. He sat up quickly, panting in fear. He was in an unfamiliar white room. The walls, the blanket, the sheets, the pillow, even the button down pajama shirt and pants he wore were all startlingly white. For a moment, he panicked, thinking that he must be in some sort of hospital, or perhaps kidnapped. Then, he turned to the wall opposite his bed and noticed that the room was not, in fact, all white. Memories of the day before flooded back to him as he remembered where he was. The dorm room of American High. He was safe in his new school. Alex sighed in relief as he took in the sight of his new room. The darkness and exhaustion of the day before had inhibited him from really taking in the room. While his side of the room was stark white and startlingly clean, obviously unused before him, the other side of the room was so very… Well, Lafayette. The blankets were a deep royal blue and the wall was covered in a French flag and various sports posters and newspaper clippings that were in a language Alex recognized as French. Over the top of the blankets, Alexander could see a large quantity of bushy brown hair, the only visible feature of his friend. He chuckled softly at the sight, before standing and stretching. It was Sunday morning. While most students would take advantage of the free time to sleep in on a weekend, Alex was used to waking up early. He stood, making his bed quickly before walking over to the window, pulling open the curtains a little so he could see outside without the light disturbing Lafayette.  
Outside, Alex could see the traffic of those unfortunate enough to have to work today in the roads. The sky was still a light grayish blue with the ebbing night, while the horizon, just over the tops of the buildings of the city, Alexander could see the streaks of pink and orange from the rising sun. With a peak at Lafayette to make sure he was still asleep, Alex cracked the window just a bit, taking in a breath of the cool morning air. The heat of the end of summer sun had not yet reached the cityscape, and though the smell of damp cement and gasoline was perpetually polluting the air, it still held that sort of crisp freshness that only the early morning hours could give. Truly, this was the city that never sleeps. Alex grinned wide as he closed the window, deciding that this would be a perfect day for some exploration of his new home. He pulled his suitcase from underneath his bed. While school hours and club activities both required uniforms, the students were allowed to wear whatever they wanted in their free time. Alex pulled on a button down white t shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, quickly slipping on a pair of socks and his only pair of shoes; a pair of black leather boots. He went to the bathroom he and Lafayette shared to wash his face and quickly brush his hair ad teeth, tiring his hair into its usual ponytail at the base of his neck. Finally, he grabbed his wallet with the little bit of money he had managed to save up and bring with him from working and quickly and quietly exited the bedroom.  
Alexander made his way down to the cafeteria first. While extra snacks and such cost extra, Alexander’s scholarship included a meal plan of three free meals a day. He quickly grabbed the free breakfast they had available for that morning, a English muffin with egg and cheese on it, and a bottle of chocolate milk, then hurried out the door, deciding to eat as he walked.  
Alexander wasn’t surprised to see that he was the only person walking around the halls as he made his way to the school exit. He was pretty sure that eve the teacher’s wouldn’t want to be up this early in the morning on a weekend. Therefore, imagine his surprise when he walked out of the building and ran right into the back of Aaron Burr, who appeared to have been standing there, as if waiting for someone. “Ouch!” Alex exclaimed, almost spilling his chocolate milk and suddenly very glad that he had finished his sandwich by this point. Aaron turned quickly.  
“Hamilton?” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”  
“Exploring.” He said, examining his shirt to make sure that nothing had spilled on it. “I could ask the same thing of you.” He said, frowning.  
Aaron gave Alexander a look, as if judging to see if he could keep some great secret. Finally, his face broke into a slow grin. “Tell me, Alexander. What do you notice about the school? The students who go there, specifically?”  
Alex was taken aback. “Uh… They’re all… rich?” he said, and Aaron nodded making a hand gesture for him to keep going. “Um…. Oh!” his eyes widened and he blinked. “They’re all guys.” He said simply, and Aaron nodded.  
“American High is the most expensive school in the area, and even most of the students don’t pay full tuition. Same with our female branch. In fact, only three people in either school pay the full amount, no grants or anything. While the male branch is in the city, surrounded by other lower schools and public businesses, the female branch is in the countryside, surrounded by even richer communities. They don’t often get to see common folk like us. It’s like a spectator event for them.” He said.  
Alex was still confused. ‘Then…. Why are you watching?”  
Aaron shook his head, pointing down the sidewalk, where three of the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen were walking past. Aaron quickly pushed Alex out of view of the girls, not wanting him to catch one of their eyes.  
[BURR]  
There’s nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk  
Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!

[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!

[ELIZA]  
Eliza!

[PEGGY]  
And Peggy!

 

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters!

[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!

[PEGGY]  
Peggy!

[ELIZA]  
Eliza!

[COMPANY]  
Work!

[PEGGY]  
Daddy said to be home by sundown

[ANGELICA]  
Daddy doesn’t need to know

[PEGGY]  
Daddy said not to go downtown

[ELIZA]  
Like I said, you’re free to go

[ANGELICA]  
But—look around, look around, a  
Revolution’s happening in New York

[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
New York

[COMPANY]  
Angelica

[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
Work!

[PEGGY]  
It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war

[ELIZA]  
People shouting in the square

[PEGGY]  
It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore

[ANGELICA]  
New ideas in the air

[ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look around, look around—

[ELIZA]  
Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for…

[ALL MEN]  
She’s lookin’ for me!  
[ANGELICA]  
Eliza, I’m lookin’ for a mind at work  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work!  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work!  
Whooaaaaa!

[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work! 

 

 

[BURR]  
Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money  
Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels  
You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?

[ANGELICA]  
Burr, you disgust me

[BURR]  
Ah, so you’ve discussed me  
I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

[ANGELICA]  
I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:

[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
“We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal”

[ANGELICA]  
And when I meet Proffessor Jefferson

 

[ANGELICA]  
I’m ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel!

[WOMEN]  
Work!  
Alex frowned, looking at Burr as if he hadn’t just been completely rejected. “Burr, what are they talking about?” he asked, tilting his head a bit in innocence. Burr sighed. “Professor Thomas Jefferson. He wrote the mission statement for the school. The only problem is that he seperated the girls and boys, and the girls school is a lot more strict and has less sports than the boys. Angelica thinks it’s sexist and wants to change it.” Alex nodded, then turned back to watch the three woman.

[ELIZA]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!

[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!  
[ANGELICA]  
Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane

[ANGELICA]  
You want a revolution?  
I want a revelation

 

So listen to my declaration:

[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY]  
We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal  
Whoo! [ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Look around, look around

 

The revolution’s happening in—

 

[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
New York!

 

In New York!

 

[FEMALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look around  
Look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now 

[WOMEN]  
Look around, look around the revolution’s happening

Hey! Hey!

 

[FULL COMPANY]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

[ALL WOMEN]  
In the greatest city in the world

 

[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!  
[COMPANY]  
Work, work!

Work, work!

Work, work!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
Work, work!

Work, work!  
[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!

[ELIZA]  
Eliza!

[PEGGY]  
And Peggy!

[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY]  
The Schuyler sisters!

We’re looking for a mind at work!

[ANGELICA]  
Whoa!

[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
In the greatest City in the world  
[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!

Alexander wanted so badly to chase after the beautiful women, follow them to where ever it was they were going. Unfortunately, he was blocked by a crowd of people all surrounding a man just outside the school, standing up on a nearby bench. Alex stopped, seeing no other choice, to listen to whatever it was the man had to say.  
“Alex!” he heard a voice call. Alexander blinked and smiled when he saw Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan all standing together.  
He grabbed Burr by the wrist and dragged him over. “Hey guys! What’s going on?” he asked.  
“It’s secretary Seabury.” Said Hercules, looking irritated. “He has an announcement to make regarding our school revolution.”


	5. ....and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the secretory of American high and the infamous principal king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... Ships get introduced. I am using historically accurate ages with slight adjustments and vagueness due to Hamilton original cast appearances ((which are also slightly edited for the sake of historical accuracy)) The clothing is also a sort of updated version of the clothing the characters wore in their time period.  
> Finding that happy medium isn't easy, so try to have some patience.

Alexander wanted so badly to chase after the beautiful women, follow them to where ever it was they were going. Unfortunately, he was blocked by a crowd of people all surrounding a man just outside the school, standing up on a nearby bench. Alex stopped, seeing no other choice, to listen to whatever it was the man had to say.  
“Alex!” he heard a voice call. Alexander blinked and smiled when he saw Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan all standing together.   
He grabbed Burr by the wrist and dragged him over. “Hey guys! What’s going on?” he asked.   
“It’s secretary Seabury.” Said Hercules, looking irritated. “He has an announcement to make regarding our school revolution.”   
Everyone fell silent as the man began to speak. "Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Secretary Seabury. And I present “Free Thoughts on the rumors regarding this High School... Revolution.” Alexander narrowed his eyes as he examined the man standing on the platform, Secretary Samuel Seabury. Surprisingly, for someone who was supposed to be a total and complete asshole, he wasn't all that bad looking. Alexander knew from hearing passing comments in the crowd that the man was around forty, but he didn't look any older than early thirties at most, with pale, unblemished skin and dark brown eyes and a shock of red hair. He wore a light, dark blue jacket that went almost down to his ankles, making him look much smaller than he actually was, and a white fashion scarf around his neck. His shoes were black and incredibly shiny. Alexander wondered how the man wasn't hot in that outfit, given that it was probably almost seventy degrees outside at the moment. His expression appeared to be one of a concerned citizen rather than a simple puppet of Principle King. In fact, Alexander almost found himself attracted to the man.  
Until he opened his mouth.

[SEABURY]  
"Heed not the rabble who scream revolution.  
They have not your interests at heart!"

Hercules turned to Alexander with an irritated expression, prompting his eloquent friend.  
"Oh my God. Tear this dude apart."

[SEABURY]  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution:  
Don’t let them lead you astray.  
This "conquest" does not speak for me.

Alexander rolled his eyes, wondering why this guys lips were moving when he was clearly talking out his ass. Hercules, meanwhile, looked livid. He mumbled to Alexander, "This asshole shouldn't even mention chaos and bloodshed. Principal King is actually a school board member, the leader of it in fact. And he's the acting chairman of a whole chin of private schools like this one. There was one in Boston a few years back. Tried to have a revolution like ours? They had a sort of fundraising event so they could make signs and stuff to gain more support. They called it their Boston Tea Party. It started out peaceful, but then the principal started trying to regulate the amount and cost of the products the students were selling for his own benefit. The students were so angey, they threw all the tea, cookies, everything the principal had his hands in, right into the Boston harbor. But Mr. King doesn't just have his hands in the school. He also is great friends with the police force. When they showed up to "regulate" the crowd... well, lets just say that I've seen a hell of a lot of police brutality, but that brought a whole new meaning to the word".Alexander took a step forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Aaron giving him a warning look. "Let him be." the calm boy said, and Alexander reluctantly fell back. That is, he took a step back so Aaron wouldn't see him sneak around the back of the platform.

[SEABURY]  
They’re playing a dangerous game.  
I pray Mr. King shows you his mercy!  
For shame, for shame…

Suddenly, Alexander hopped up from the back of the platform and stood beside the secretary. He might look small or unmenacing standing next to the other man, being nearly a head shorter, except for how many people he had already won the respect of the night before with his last speech. Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette all cheered. Aaron, meanwhile, facepalmed. Mr. Seabury blinked in surprise and confusion, attempting to simply continue in his speech. Which was actually just the same speech repeated again with no variation. 

[HAMILTON] [SEABURY]   
Yo!  
He’d have you all unravel at the Heed not the rabble   
Sound of screams but the who scream  
Revolution is comin’! Revolution  
The have-nots are gonna Win this They have not your interest  
It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face at heart.

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, Chaos and bloodshed  
honestly you shouldn’t even talk. are not  
And what about Boston? a solution.  
Look at the cost, n’ all that we’ve lost n’ you talk Don't let them lead you astray!  
About Conquest?! This "conquest"   
does not speak for me!  
My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!  
They're playing a dangerous game!  
But strangely, your mange is the same  
I pray Mr. King shows you his mercy!

Is he in Jersey?  
For shame!  
For the revolution!   
For shame!

Everyone could tell at his point that Mr. Seabury was breaking down. His face was flushed red and his eyes showed hints of something akin to fear. After all, he was just a simple secretary. He wasn't used to facing whole crowds of people in person, and he certainly didn't expect anyone to go against him. He hadn't prepared for any of this! At that moment, Samuel Seabury wanted nothing more than to be behind his desk, sipping a hot cup of tea and reading the bible or doing whatever work Mr. King didn't want to do himself like he always did. But Mr. King wanted him to try and quell the revolution of the students, and how could he say no to such an intelligent, strong, powerful, sexy-... No, bad Seabury. Back on track here. You can do this. He's just one student. Right?

[SEABURY]  
Heed—

[HAMILTON]  
If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna—

[SEABURY/HAMILTON]  
Scream—

[HAMILTON]  
Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!

Alexander was desperate to get this man to listen to him at this point. Samuel's face looked like a child being chastised by his mother and not wanting to cry in front of his friends. Why couldn't he see that he was his own person and not just some puppet? Alexander grabbed his shoulders, turning the man towards him, but Samuel barely even glanced into Alexander's startling eyes, flinching a bit at how strong and bold they were for the eyes of a mere child, before looking back down at the paper in his hands. Tears welled in his own eyes as he choked out the words. 

[SEABURY]  
Not your interests—

Alexander snapped, completely fed up.

[HAMILTON]  
Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me!  
Why should a single man who tells only lies regulate our daily lives?

Seabury turned, beginning to run back inside, tears streaming down his face as he let out a choked sob. He could hear the students laughing at him as he ran away, but he didn't care. He wanted to be either alone or with someone who would calm him down, someone who could tell him he did good despite the student going against him.  
Alexander almost went after him, but a hand on his shoulder made him pause. 

[BURR]  
Alexander, please!

[HAMILTON]  
Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties

[ENSEMBLE]  
Silence! A message from Mr.King!  
A message from Mr. King!

Suddenly, everyone was turned to the large teevision screen mounted just above the entrance to the school, where words flashed "A Message from Mr. King"

[FULL COMPANY]  
A message from the King!

 

Samuel looked up at the screen and smiled through his tears, feeling comforted the moment he heard the voice of the wonderful George King the third.

[PRINCIPLE KING]  
You say  
The price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay  
You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by  
Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement so in school you can stay  
Now you’re making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I’m your man

Samuel felt a shiver go down his spine at the king's words. Yes, please, Mr. King. He was his man. He would always be his man.

[PRINCIPLE KING]   
You’ll be back, soon you’ll see  
You’ll remember you belong to me  
You’ll be back, time will tell  
You’ll remember that I served you well  
Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed police force to remind you of my love!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…  
You say our love is draining and you can’t go on  
You’ll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
And no, don’t change the subject  
Cuz you’re my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…  
You’ll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I’ll love you till my dying days  
When you’re gone, I’ll go mad  
So don’t throw away this thing we had  
Cuz when push comes to shove  
I know where your friends and family live. So you should remember love!

Alexander blinked, eyes wide. "Wait, was that a threat? Is he threatening us?"  
Aaron shook his head. 'Of course not! He can't threaten us. He's a public official." he said, though he didn't look too sure.   
"No, that wasn't a threat." said Samuel, turning to face Alexander. His eyes were still red from crying, wet tracks running down his facef rom tears. Alexander would feel ad if not for the cruel smile on the man's face. 'It was a promise."

[George King]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
Everybody!

As if afraid to be expelled on the spot if they didn't, which Alexander was pretty sure wouldn't even be that surprising or outlandish for this man, this Principle King, they all suddenly began joining in his cruel chorus.

[FULL ENSEMBLE]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapter will introduce a few more characters and then, FINALLY, We'll get into some hard core ships. For a fanfic originally only about the ships, it sure ended up with a hell of a lot more plot than intended.


	6. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GEORGE WASHINGTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH!!!!!!!  
> HERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!  
> AN UPDATE WITH SOME CASUAL ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Flashback to the previous day*  
Alexander walked into the main office, feeling slightly nervous. Just after the speech from Mr. King, as Alexander weas making his way to the cafeteria for lunch, he was suddenly called over the loudspeaker down to te office. He was sure he was going to be reprimanded for speaking to Mr. Seabury so harshly, or maybe for supporting the school revolution. Or erhaps there was an issue with his scholarship.  
Either way, he would be removed from the school fo sure.  
He swallowed thickly, approaching the front desk. "I was summoned, sir?" he said as the red haired secretary typed away at his computer. After a moment, the man turned to Alexander and smiled. For some reason, though the smile appeared calm, Alex felt a shiver go down his back at the sight of it. "Yes! I wanted to apologize. Mr. Hamilton, was it?"  
Alexander blinked. "U... apologize, sir?" he said, unsure.  
Samuel nodded. "Yes, yes. I understand what it must be like to move into a new shcol and hear all these different opinions, be pulled into matters you kow nothing about. I shouldn't have been so harsh or sensitive to your words."  
"Oh..." Alex said, blinking. "Um... well... I'm sorry too." he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he studied the secretary, once again noting just how young and sort of attractive he looked.   
Mr. Seabury's expression morphed to one of genuine surprise. "Wait... y-you are?" he said, looking skeptical.  
Alex frowned. Had this man really not expected to be apologized to? "Yeah... I mean, that must have been embarrassing. .."  
The secretary looked angry for a moent. "Are you mocking me?"  
"What? No! Of course not! I just... I mean, you were just doing your job.... I stand by my opinions, but I could have been more gentle in my expression of them, or at least more respectful of your own views. You were just following orders."  
Samuel blinked, still staring at Alexander, as if seeing im for the first time. "Well... thank you for your apology... he said. "Um... but... anyways, Mr. King had me run this up for you." he said, handing Alexander a piece of paper.  
Alexander took it, and his eyes widened as he read over it. "But... Is this.."  
Samuel nodded, turning back to his computer casually. "Your new schedule. You can go now." he said trying to remain casual. If he thought too much about te unexpected apology then he may get off the task of Mr. King's plan.  
Alexander, meanwhile, knew nothing of such plan. In fact, at the moment, h was just ecstatic to read his new schedule.  
Period 1: Honors French 3  
Period 2: AP History  
Period 3: Honors Technology  
Period 4: AP Trigonometry  
Period 5: Lunch  
Period 6: AP Biology  
Period 7: Physical Education  
Period 8: AP English  
He had a full schedule of all honors and AP classes! This was more than he could have ever hoped for in his schedule! "Thank you so much, sir!" he said, lurching forward. Samule gasped as he felt something suddenly press heavily against his back while something wrapped tightly under his arms and around his chest. He turned just in time to see Alexander pull away from the tight hug, then run happily from the room. "....You're... welcome..." he said softly as the door shut behind Alexander, now long gone.  
*End of flashback*  
Now, here Alexander sat in Honors French 3, getting a head start on his homework. Him and a partner were supposed to record themselves having a conversation in French about what they might order from a restaurant menu. He, of course, chose Lafauyette, who despite being fluent in French ws required to take French classes in the same way as other students took English classes, and vice versa.   
"Que pensez-vous que vous allez commander, Alexande?"  
"Hm, je ne sais pas. Peut-être la salade de steak. Et vous, Lafayette?"  
"Ils ont vraiment de bons sandwichs ici. Peut-être un hamburger."  
"Je pense que je vais avoir un pepsi à boire."  
"Je préfère la coca cola."  
"Voulez-vous obtenir un peu de gâteau au chocolat pour le désert après?"  
Just as Lafayette opened his mouth to respond, the bell rang, signaling for everyone to go to their next class. "Nous finirons plus tard- Uh, I mean, We'll finish later." Said Lafayette, chuckling softly. Alexander nodded, gathering his things, and then began making his way to AP History.  
Alexander walked into his next class, which happened to be AP History. However, due to some recent budget cuts and teachers either being fired or quitting, the teacher of this class was none other than Vice Principle George Washington himself. Alexander was crazy excited, he had heard some amazing things about this man. Supposedly, despite being a teacher and school staff member, he was also secretly one of the main leaders of the revolution. He was just about to take a seat at the front of the class when people ran to the window, pointing to something outside. Alex frowned, moving forward and pushing his way tot he front of the crowd.  
What he saw shocked him beyond belief.  
Mr. Washington's class was on the third floor of the school, so they could see fairly far, including the lake that sat on the very edge of the school grounds. Since the school was on the edge of the city, while the front end of it looked out onto the city itself, the back gazed upon the expansive and picturesque school grounds. There, out by the lake, stood a fairly large group of students holding signs and shouting. From here, Alexander could just make out the huge lettering on a banner that some of the students held. "DOWN WITH THE TYRANT KING"  
And there, running across the grounds towards the group were men that looked sort of like police officers, but their uniforms were bright red instead of the usual blue or black. "What are they?" Alex asked, confused.   
The boy next to him responded in an angry tone. "Mr. King's personal police force. The government thinks its for the entire school, sort of like a replacement for security guards, but they don't do anything at all unless its to follow his orders. We call them the red coats because of those flashy uniforms. Officer Howe is the leader. Those kids holding the banner are like the main troops of the school revolution, or at least the most active of them... but they don't stand a chance."  
Alexander turned his eyes back to the spectacle outside, heart rate increasing with worry and stress, as the "red coats" surrounded Howe and his "Troops."

 

[COMPANY]  
British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor

[ENSEMBLE 1]  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
When they surround our troops!  
They surround our troops!  
When they surround our troops! 

 

[HAMILTON]  
As a kid in the ghetto I wished for something more  
I knew that I was poor  
I knew it was the only way to—  
Rise up!  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna fail on this battlefield in glory or—  
Rise up!  
I will fight for this land  
But there’s only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can—  
Rise up!  
Understand? It’s the only way to—

[CLASS]  
Rise up! Rise up!

[HAMILTON]  
Here he comes!

 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

In walked none other than the student council president himself, Aaron Burr, smiling wide as he flourished into the room. Alexander was struck by the sudden notion that, while harsh at times and obeying the rules to a T, Aaron would indeed fight for this school and its students. It was... sort of an attractive quality, really.  
Too bad he was such an asshole.

[BURR]  
Ladies and gentlemen!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[BURR]  
The moment you’ve been waiting for!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[BURR]  
The pride of Mount Vernon!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[BURR]  
George Washington!

Alexander Hamilton wasn't exactly sure what he expected when George Washington walked into the room, but the stories did not do him justice. The man's skin was smooth and tan, akin to the color of coffee with a generous amount of milk in it. He was tall and strong looking, perhaps in his late thirties, and exceedingly attractive. Alex had heard stories from woman around the school and city streets regarding this man's good looks, but those stories were nothing compared to the sight of pure beauty before him. But nothing, nothing, could compare to those eyes, like two shining pools of obsidian punctuated with flecks of amber as they hit the light, or perhaps the darkest of coffee just after you pour a rich cream into it and before you stir, allowing the light swirls to shift and rise through the darkness slowly, never quite breaching the surface. It was breathtaking. And then, the man spoke, wth a voice that drew in every person in the room, held them captive and wanted, no, demanded to be obeyed.

[WASHINGTON]  
We are outgunned

[CLASS]  
What?

[WASHINGTON]  
Outmanned

[CLASS]  
What?

[WASHINGTON]  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man. 

Everyone was completely captivated by George Washington, holding onto his words. His eyes kept darting to the window, and Alexander knew that any suspicious of this man leading the revolution were now confirmed. And Alexander knew that he would follow this man to the ends of the earth to achieve his goals.

 

[WASHINGTON]  
Check it—  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?  
Now I’m the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal  
Writin’ letters to relatives  
Embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…

[ENSEMBLE]  
Boom!

[WASHINGTON]  
Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I’m  
Leading keep retreating?  
We put a stop to the bleeding as they keep us by the books  
Knight takes rook, but look

[WASHINGTON]  
We are outgunned  
Outmanned  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man  
Incoming! 

Everyone ducks as something is thrown through the window, shattering the glass. People scream and scramble away as Hamilton steps forward, picking up a rock, tied to which is a note with a single phrase on it written in red. "DOWN WITH THE REVOLUTION". Everyone knew who mst have written it, but it would be near impossible to prove with the police on George's side. Alexander looked around at all the frightened faces in the room, at the shattered glass on the floor, now having a first taste of just how real this high school revolution was.

[HAMILTON]  
They’re battering down the Battery check the damages

[MULLIGAN]  
Rah!

[HAMILTON]  
We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages

[MULLIGAN]  
Rah!

More rocks were thrown, all from unknown sources as the throwers hid behind trees and bushes and no one wanted to get close enough to the window to get a good look.

[HAMILTON]  
Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won’t abandon ship  
Yo, let’s steal their cannons—

George's eyes widened as Hamilton gathered a few rocks and took off the notes, crossing out "REVOLUTION" with his pencil and writing in "TYRANT KING". Others in the class, getting what he was about to do, followed suit, gathering rocs and changing the words. Then, he threw the rock, aiming for one of the red coat's police scooters, all lined against the side of the courtyard. Direct hit. The sharp end of the rock hit the tire, popping it with a surprisingly loud-

[MULLIGAN]  
Shh-boom!

 

[WASHINGTON]  
Goes the cannon, watch the damage from each hit spray and…

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

[WASHINGTON]  
Goes the cannon, they're abandonin’ this day and…

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

[WASHINGTON]  
There’s another ship and…

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

[WASHINGTON]  
We just lost the southern tip and…

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

[WASHINGTON]  
We gotta run to the hallway quick, we can’t afford another slip!

As another rock sails through the window in the south most corner of the room, clipping a student in the shoulder, Washington gathers all the students and leads them into the hallway where it is safer, not willing to risk students getting hurt. George catches Hamilton's arm on the way out of the room, speaking in a low voice to the boy who looks at him with awe and amazement. "Hamilton, was it? Please see me after class." he said, smileing. George wondered if the boy was getting sick. His cheeks were a bit flushed.

[WASHINTON]  
Rocks and students giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they’re skittish as the King's troops cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend the HIgh School?  
These are just kids who never went any distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I’m in dire need of assistance…

The bell rings and Washington sighs as the class begins to go to their next classes. The entire period was wasted. He enters his office, unwilling to return to his classroom when there was class everywhere and possibly more rocks being thrown. He didn't have a class this period anyways...  
Just then, Aaron Burr walks into the room. 

[BURR]  
Your excellency, sir!

[WASHINGTON]  
Who are you?

[BURR]  
Aaron Burr, Sir?  
Permission to state my case?

[WASHINGTON]  
As you were

[BURR]  
Sir  
I am the student council president now after Montgomery  
You'll remember he transferred to Quebec  
And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the King's Forces  
From a distance

[WASHINGTON]  
Huh

[BURR]  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing instead

[WASHINGTON]  
Yes?

[BURR]  
Well—

[HAMILTON]  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?

[WASHINGTON]  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?

[HAMILTON]  
Yes, sir

[HAMILTON & BURR]  
We keep meeting

[BURR]  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out-

[WASHINGTON]  
Burr?

[BURR]  
Sir?

[WASHINGTON]  
Close the door on your way out

Aaron freezes, looking dumbstruck. His mouth gapes open for a moment, opening and closing like a fish before he finally shuts it, jaw clenched, and turns, walking out of the room without another word.

[HAMILTON]  
Have I done something wrong, sir?

[WASHINGTON]  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh

[HAMILTON]  
Sir?

[WASHINGTON]  
Hamilton, how come no one can keep you in their class?

[HAMILTON]  
Sir!

[WASHINGTON]  
Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young manwho completes his tasks  
I know you stole red coat rocks when we were still in class  
Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to teach you…

[HAMILTON]  
To be their academic classes? I don’t think so

[WASHINGTON]  
Why’re you upset?

[HAMILTON]  
I’m not—

[WASHINGTON]  
It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dyin’ like a martyr?

[HAMILTON]  
Yes

[WASHINGTON]  
Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder

[HAMILTON]  
Why are you telling me this?

[WASHINGTON]  
I’m being honest  
I’m working with a third of what our Coucil has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?

[COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON]  
I am not throwin’ away my shot!  
I am not throwin’ away my shot!  
Ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young  
Scrappy and hungry!

[HAMILTON]  
I am not throwing away my shot!

[WASHINGTON]  
Son

[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]  
We are outgunned, outmanned!

[HAMILTON]  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?

[WASHINGTON & COMPANY]  
Outnumbered, outplanned!

[HAMILTON]  
We’ll need some spies on the inside  
Some King’s men who might let some things slide

[HAMILTON]  
I’ll write to the COucil and tell ‘em we need supplies, you rally the guys,  
Master the element of surprise  
I’ll rise above my station, organize your information, ‘til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! [COMPANY]  
Boom!

Mr. Washington walks out of his office, following close behind Alexander as he went to the cafeteria, knwing that all three of his best friends hd a study hall this period. "Guys! We've got a job for you." Hamilton said, smiling at the three, who looked up to see Hamilton and Washington.

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[HAMILTON]  
Rise up!

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
What?

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[HAMILTON]]  
Rise up!

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
What?

[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!

[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS]  
Rise up!

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
What?

[COMPANY]  
Here comes the General!

[HAMILTON]  
What?

[WASHINGTON]  
And his right hand man!

[COMPANY]  
Boom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! SOrry for slow updates. My friend and I are working on a crossover fic of Repo! The Genetic Opera and X-Men. I don't usually do crossovers, especially one with an original character in it that isn't just a reader insert, but we have been talking about this one for a while, so I figured WHY NOT???? Plus, there is my homestuke fafiction to update and I figured that since my Sofia The First fanfiction is complete I could afford to wait a bit before updating. Still, I will admit 2 weeks is unacceptable and apologize for the delay. Hope yu enjoyed this chapter! And remember, the winters ball is up net, so be prepared for the romance I have been promising... the entire fanfiction XD I also might start adding ion some bonus chapters with the little kindergarten founding fathers that were entioned in te character sheet. I need to get those in before I can introduce Maria, so that is what is to come.   
> George Washinton really was historically known as an exceedingly attractive man who stole many a maiden's hearts. Bye!


	7. BONUS CHAPTER: Alex's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ello, there! So, this is one of many Bonus Chapters that I will include throughout the story to either A) fill in plot holes B) give insight to character emotions or C) give my readers a chapter while I think of the best way to set up the next one.  
> Which is the case here.  
> Enjoy this bonus chapter, Alex's dream, in which you get to see what the character is dreaming about the night after the events of the last chapter.  
> Note: This bonus chapter is in first person point of view

Alexander Hamilton:  
Dark. Cold. Wet.   
Those were the first sensations I experienced before I opened my eyes. I knew where I was without even needing to open them: my old home, a small, rundown down on the edge of the coast. I could tell just by the smell of it, the scent of citrus and gasoline and starfruit and avocado and cigarette smoke. It was painfully nostalgic and wonderfully terrible. The cold wind chilled his skin, and the rain beat hard against his face. He knew this night; this was the night of the hurricane. The night so many people died. So many people drowned. Children became orphans, parents childless, widows and widowers lived alone in once family homes, homes that were now little more than rubble. Not that any of these homes had been very much to begin with, all shabby and rundown. Everything in this town was shabby and rundown. The school, the police station, the gas station, the super market. But it had been home. For so long, it had been home.  
"Alex." I turned around at the sound of my name falling from the lips of one of the most beautiful women I had ever known.   
"Mom..." I ran to her, tears slipping down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms tightly around her, holding onto her for dear life. The woman who raised me after my father walked out on us, who worked day and night at so many jobs, most of them so terrible, just to support them, to give him the best life possible.   
How many fights had he gotten into at school because people called his mother a whore? Just because it was the only way someone like her, so kind and sweet and dainty and small and beautiful, could make any money in a town like this? Just because she had one child accidentally when she was younger with a man she fully believed she would marry one day, a soldier from Scotland, she told me, here on business. And when he did leave, she didn't abandon me. She cared for me. She loved me.  
"Oh, mom, I missed you so much..." I said, tears streaming down my face. 

The scene shifted. It wasn't raining anymore, though I was still wet. We were home, in our small house. In mom's bedroom.  
"Alex..." I was cradled in my mother's lap when she said my name.   
"Mom? Mom!" I watched as her eyes slip shut, as the last shuddering breath left her fever stricken body.  
"Mom! Mom, wake up! Mom, please! Please, mom, you have to wake up! Mom!"

"Alex, wake up! Alex! S’il vous plait, mom amie, wake up!"  
I opened my eyes, gasping for breath.  
I looked around, confused. I was in my dorm room. I was far away from my home town, but the scent of fruit and smoke still lingered. I looked at the little table between me and Lafayette's beds to see a still smoldering cigarette in an ashtray beside a yellowish smoothie. Well, that explained the smell at least. It didn't explain why I was wet. Or why I felt so warm and comforted.

I looked up to find myself indeed cradled in someone's lap, though not my mother's. I blushed lightly, as Lafayette's worried face loomed above me, holding me as if I were some broken winged bird that he was afraid that if he held too tightly might break, but too loosely might run away. Yes, this was who had woken me up. But... "Why am I wet?"  
Lafayette laughed lightly, visibly relaxing. "I couldn't sleep, so I went to the dorm room kitchen and made myself a smoothie. When that didn't work, I decided to try smoking a bit- Yes, yes, I know, it's a bad habit. Do not look at me like that!" he said as I gave him a scolding look, but said nothing, letting him continue. "I opened the window so the smoke would not bother you. I did not want to wake you up, mon amie. I only left for a few minutes to use la salle de bain, but a storm started suddenly. When I came back, you were already soaked, and.... well, whimpering." he said, and I felt my cheeks flush softly in embarrassment. He must think I am so pathetic now. "Everyone has night terrors sometimes, mon amie. DO not worry. I will not judge.... do you want to talk about it?"

Honestly, that didn't seem like such a bad idea, but my pride was too hurt to confide in anyone at the moment. Not to mention I was still cradled protectively in Laf's lap. "No, I'm fine..." I lied.  
Lafayette stared at me for a moment, and I almost thought he was going to let the matter go, until he brought his hand to my cheek, gently swiping his thumb beneath my eye. "If you are fine, then why are you crying?"  
I felt my eyes fill with more tears after he said that, though I hadn't even realized I had been crying until he pointed it out. "...I-I'm not." I said, then cleared my throat to try and make my voice sound stronger. "It must just be from the rain-" I stopped as Lafayette pulled me into a tight hug.   
"You can tell me anything, mon amie. I am here for you."  
That was all it took. I broke down, sobbing into Laf's shoulder. The thing is, I had never really cried over my other's death. Over my father leaving. Over how close I had come to dying so many times. I had never had time to grieve, to focused on living. Now, safe and warm in the arms of a friend with a bright future just within my grasp and a fuller stomach than I had ever had in my entire life, I couldn't help it. I cried. I grieved. Over my parents, my life, the loss of my pride.  
"There there, mon amie. It is alright. I am here for you. There is nothing to be ashamed of." he said, then pulled back a little, though still kept me close wiping my eyes gently with the sleeve of his night shirt. "Besides. I am from France, remember?" he said, smiling a bit. "Men and women in my country can be very emotional. I will not judge you for that. The fact that you are not afraid to hide what you feel only makes you that much stronger in my eyes."  
I felt my cheeks flush brightly, and actually had the sudden urge to do... something. hug him tightly. Possibly even kiss him. Instead, I simply confided in him. "....It was about my mom. Well, sort of. The night she died. And... the two times I almost died... A hurricane. And when I got sick." I felt more tears in my eyes, and Laf wiped them away with his thumb as they fell. "We had the same illness.... A-And she was holding me when she died... I had just started recovering, so I thought... maybe she will get better to... but she didn't." Alex sighed. "Then you woke me up. Just after she died...."  
Lafayette frowned. "Oh, mon amie... I had no idea. What about your father?"  
"He left. He was a soldier from Scotland, my mom said. He was stationed here long term. My mom... she thought he would marry her one day... but then... when I was ten, he left us. Wracked up a ton of debts for our family too. They tried finding him, since he had so many bills to pay. That was one of the main reason he left, since the debt was so high. They never found him, so it fell on my mom.. thankfully she paid off everything before she..."  
"How did she make the money so fast if there was really that much?" Laf asked, curious. My flushed face must have given away the answer. "Oh, mon amie.... where did you live then?" he asked.  
I wasn't sure why I was confiding in Laf so much. I mean, I have only known him a short time. But... it just felt right. "At first, my cousin. My aunt died in the hurricane, but he was a legal adult... um... but....he's gone now too..."  
Lafayette frowned. "Was it the same thing that...?"  
"No. Suicide."  
Laf held me tighter, an angry frown on his face. "What? He offed himself when he had a child to care r?" I said nothing, only nodding, and saw a muscle in Lafayette's jaw twitch in annoyance.  
"After that my mother's land lord took me in, on the condition that I would work for him...and then I came here."  
Laf's angry scowl only deepened, and he held me tightly to his chest. "Ce que l’enfer est mal avec ces connards ! Suicidant, forcer un enfant à travailler. Ils ont fait ta vie de merde juste parce qu’ils ont ruiné vos propres ? J’espère qu’ils brûlent au plus profond de l’enfer, torturé par le diable en personne pour cette merde ! S’ils étaient encore en vie je les tuerait moi- même!"  
I brought one hand up, gently cupping Lafayett's stubbly cheek. "Sh, mon amie. Je suis bien maintenant." I said softly. Lafayette visibly relaxed after that.  
"...That is it! I shall be your mother now!"  
I giggled softly. "Laf, you're a teenaged boy..."  
"I don't care. You are now my son." he said, then stood, going over to his dresser. I smiled watching as he pulled out some dry clothes, since I only had one pair of pajamas. He walked over to me, and I blushed lightly as he began unbuttoning my shirt, realizing that Laf might e taking this mom thing a bit too seriously. However, I didn't stop him as he finished unbuttoning my shirt and slid it off my shoulders. Upon seeing my bare chest, the boy gasped. I blushed lightly, looking down a my scrawny form. I wasn't weak by any means, and I did have a fair bit of muscle on me. However, that was about all I was. Skin, bone, and a touch of muscle that kept me from looking like a skeleton. In my uniform, it wasn't as noticeable, but now, bare for the world to see, it was obvious how malnourished I had been in my old down. Not only that, but a few scars still littered my arms, back, and chest from my drunken father and more abusive superiors to me while working for my mother's landlord. I barely twitched when Lafayette removed my pants in one swift motion, leaving me only in my boxer-briefs. A few more scars lightly scattered across my thighs, ankles, and one on my hip.   
I held very still as the other man gently ran his fingers over the pale marking marring my lightly tanned skin. Laf gently grasped my wrist, just now noticing how thin it was. His hand easily enclosed it with his index finger touching the knuckle of his thumb. He sighed. "You definitely need a mother." he said, his eyes scanning over me one more time. Lafayette's cheeks were just lightly tinted pink, and I wondered why, but didn't have much time to ponder it as he grabbed the dry clothes and pulled me to the edge of the bed, slipping each pant leg over my feet and pulling them up. I noticed that he was careful not to touch anything too private as he focused on his task, even when pulling them up over my butt and hips. For that, I was oddly both thankful and disappointed for, though I am not sure why. 

Finally, Lafayette slipped my shirt over my arms and buttoned when he was done, Laf seemed to hesitate for a moment before taking my hand in his own. He held it, his thumb placed over my wrist, and leaned in, pressing his lips against my forehead. I froze in shock, eyes wide. "W-What are you doing?"   
I felt Laf smirk against my forehead. "Checking your pulse and temperature, mon amie. After all, I must make sure my little darling is not sick, non~?" he said, making me blush more. He stood, pulling me with him, and I gasped lightly, falling forwards in my surprise. Laf easily caught me, smiling. "Come sleep in my bed tonight, mon amie."  
"But-" I began to protest.  
"Yours is soaked, and you do not want to get sick so early in the school year." he reasoned, and I realized he was right. Blushing lightly till, I said nothing, only nodding and suddenly finding the way Lafayette's pajama bottoms pulled around my feet rather interesting. His clothes were too big for me, him being taller and more muscular than me. After all, he had been wealthy in france. No doubt he ate square meals every day and worked out regularly, possibly with a personal trainer. HIs clothes hung loosely on my thin frame, but they were warm and soft and comfortable, so I didn't really mind.  
When Laf still hadn't moved, I frowned, looking up to find his eyes trained on me, as if just now realizing how I looked in these clothes. His clothes. Though I wasn't sure at all what he might be thinking. Lafayette, being caught staring, looked away and coughed awkwardly. "Come, mon amie." he said, walking over to the bed and laying down. I laid beside him.

Laf's bed was only a twin, so we were pretty close together, but I didn't really mind. After all, we were friend's, right? I closed my eyes, relaxing for a moment. However, when I felt an arm wrap around me, I opened them, looking at Lafayette, confused. Laf and I were facing each other, him on the side nerest to the wall of our room and me on the side nearest to my own bed, and his arm was now over me, holding me close. "Just want to make sure you do not fall out of bed in the case of another night terror, mon amie." he said simply, and I could not see his face clearly enough to check his expression due to the way the curtain was pulled over the window, the light of the moon and the city that shone on us on my bed now being blocked out.  
I simply shrugged, scotching closer until I was pressed close to Laf's strong, comforting, warm chest, hearing Laf's breath catch in surprise as I sighed in contentment. It truly was a nice feeling to have someone beside you so protectively as you slept.  
"Bon nuit, Lafayette." I said softly, drifting off into a peaceful slumber already.  
"....Bon Nuit... Alex...."


End file.
